Just a Fling: an Arthissa Fanfiction
by katherine-archxr
Summary: What happens when opposites fall in love? One from a rich family and one from a poor family. Now throw in the fact that they are both married with children. Dangerous love takes Arthur Weasley and Narcissa Malfoy on a ride of truths and lies. Co Author: Sarah McArthur
1. Chapter 1

They're here again.

The death eaters, that is, are walking into Malfoy Manor, my home, to torture another muggleborn, whom they are dragging towards the front door. For what? I've no clue, my sister might, you should ask her, she's the expert on these things.

I'm currently standing in our entry, looking out at the rough gang coming in. They're all dressed in black and have fierce looks on their faces, no...not fierce, but scary.

I close the curtain quickly and exit the entry to a sitting room where I can listen to them come in without being seen.

"Put him in that spare bedroom on the second floor." I recognise the voice of my husband, Lucius Malfoy as he gives orders to the others.

"Lucius," it's my sister, Bellatrix Lestrange who is speaking now, "are you sure about that room? The neighbours can see right through the windows, wouldn't it be more sensible to do it there?"

I hear footsteps. "Yes, Lucius, the sitting room." Rodolphus, my brother-in-law says. But, I'm in the siting room!

"Fine."

I start to panic and look around for a place to hide when I remember the secret passage I'd had installed without Lucius' knowledge. Creeping over to a bookshelf I pull out a copy of "Mudbloods and Why They Are Ruining Us". Gears start to tick and a large portion of the wall swings open for me and I enter.

It's dark inside and smells like dirt, this is where I go when I need to get away, since I'm a Black, everyone knows who I am, so public places are never a good idea when I want peace and quiet. I slump down on the dusty floor and listen carefully for them.

Just a few seconds later, they enter the sitting room and I hear a muffled grunt and the loud thud of a body hitting the floor. "Please, Lucius, we grew up together! You can't do this!"

"I can, and I will. Crucio!"

There is a sudden cry of agony and the sound of someone writhing about, then silence. I can feel hot tears rolling down my cheeks. Lucius hadn't always been so mean, when I first fell in love with him he wouldn't hurt a fly, but now...

"Stop!" Lucius says. There comes a rustling of clothing.

"What?!" Bellatrix has clearly just been stopped from performing her own curse, her voice sounds impatient.

"Do you hear that?"

"I think I do! Is someone comi-"

"Run! Next floor! Take the mudblood with!"

The sound of clambering follows and they are gone.

I hoist myself up and peer out from behind the door. No one. They must have thought someone was coming in the house.

In the corner of the room, by a grand piano, something is glinting in the morning light. I step out from my hiding place and pick it up. Some sort of muggle device, I think.

I turn it over in my hand. Large, clumsy, white thing. Why would he be carrying this? It has numbers on small boxes that protrude from one side. I poke one and it makes a loud *BEEP!*.

After looking around to make sure no one had heard the silly noise I go back to staring at it. What could this possible be good for?

I'm being stupid. It's just some muggle garbage, but I still can't help but be curious...

I'll go to the Ministry of Magic tomorrow to ask an expert. Looking at it isn't getting me anywhere. They'll know what it is.


	2. Chapter 2

This morning the Ministry is packed with witches and wizards. Of course it always is, but today it is full to almost overflowing.

I make my way to the department of the Misuse of Muggle Artifacts.

As usual, everyone is staring at me. Some whisper to others and point. A small girl walking by me looks with big adoring eyes, I smile at her father holding her hand and he beams. Sure, I'm used to it, but will they ever realise that I'm not an exotic animal to be gawked at? I'm a witch, like them.

When I finally reach the department that I'm looking for, the man behind the desk has his back turned to me and is busily bent over writing on some papers.

I clear me throat. He doesn't move. I sigh deeply and do so again, louder this time.

"I'll be with you in a second. Just...let...me...finish... Ha! Done, now what can I help you-" his voice cuts off abruptly when he sees who I am.

He has bright red thinning hair and blue eyes. Dressed very shabbily, he looks as though he could pass for an Azkaban escapee. I recognise him immediately. Arthur Weasley.

"Good day to you, Mrs. Malfoy!" He grabs my hand and pumps it up and down enthusiastically. "What do I have the honour of helping you with today?"

I sigh again. Why him? Why did I come on a day when a Weasley was working? I was here now, might as well get it over with as fast as I can. I'll show him the muggle device, he'll say what it is, then I go home.

"I'm curious as to what this is." I pull the thing out of my purse.

His eyes light up when he sees it and he takes it from me. "This, is called a phone. Muggle's use them to contact one another when they can't see each other in person or are too lazy to do so. Very useful if you ask me. Say, where did a Malfoy get something such as this?"

"I-I..."

What, am I supposed to say, Oh, my husband was with the death eaters the other day torturing a muggle born when this fell out of the man's pocket and I stole it! that would go just lovely, wouldn't it?

"I found it inside the Leaky Cauldron, I think a mudbl- muggleborn must have dropped it." I nodded firmly to prove my point.

There is a pause. "I'll just be going now." I reached out my hand to pick up the "phone" as he does the same. My hand reaches it first, then his hand lands on top of mine.

There is another awkward pause and our eyes lock before I pull my hand back and put the thing in my purse.

"I'm sorry." He looks down and starts fingering a yellow duck toy on the desk.

"I-I- that's alright, I just..."

"Would you like to get some dinner with me? To talk about the phone? They are quite interesting things and it would be silly not to think so..." His voice fades off a bit. I feel pity for him.

Hoisting my bag up on my shoulder I sigh and look around, making sure that no one is looking. "Yeah, sure." The Leaky Cauldron?" I don't want to take him to a place too fancy, for reasons that I won't explicitly state.

"Alright. I get out at... 18:00. Meet me in 10 outside the entrance." Sooner than I can reply, a man is calling him from behind another desk and Arthur Weasley is gone.


	3. Chapter 3

About 10 minutes later, Arthur emerges from his department, and looks around. When he doesn't see me at first, he looks down at his watch.

"Over here!" I say in a stage whisper and wave my hands a bit to get his attention. I don't want anyone to notice me and him together, what if Lucius got wind that I had been seen speaking with a Weasley? Especially a man?

"Ah! There you are, Mrs. Malfoy!" Arthur walks towards me with a look of pure relief on his face. Did he really want to see me that bad?

"Please, do call me Narcissa."

"I'm sorry, Misses- Narcissa. I'm sorry."

I laugh a bit louder than I should have and a few people glance our way. "That's alright! Really! Let's go."

We walk through the rest of the Ministry, getting a few looks as we go. I try to stay a distance away from him while we move in silence. "Ladies first?" He gestures for me to enter and I do.

In a swirl of bright colours and a sickening ride later, I find myself standing in the Leaky Cauldron, a bit dizzy on my feet. Arthur pops up after me. "The bar?" "Sure."

As we make or way over, we get a few curious looks from those sitting at the rustic tables that we pass. Some whisper into others' ears, but I try to ignore them. It's none of their business.

When we are finally seated I order a red wine and Arthur orders a beer. We sit in silence for a while as the bartender fills our goblets.

"So, tell me more about pheletones?" He starts to laugh at this, for some reason. "What?"

"It's called a telephone." He has now completely lost it and is laughing so hard that he starts to cry.

The laughter is contagious and I start to giggle too, "Oh, sorry! I'm not educated on muggle things, as you are!"

"That's alright, I understand completely! My son, Ron, was saying the same thing for a while. It took months to get him to say it right." He starts to recover from his fit and leans back a bit, looking me up and down. Merlin's beard, his eyes are gorgeous- wait, what?

"Then, tell me more about telephones."

Visiting with Arthur is more enjoyable than I would ever have imagined. He has a way of carrying a conversation that makes me want to hold on to his every word.

We've blown our way through a good amount of wine and beer, and are both a bit tipsy.

Conversations of things such as televisions, radios and computers have kept the evening alive. Being with him makes me feel like a school girl again, and there is not a regret in my mind of going to dinner with him.

I look up at him and see him staring at me. "Is there something wrong? Do I have something on my face?"

"No, no. Sorry, it's just...you do remind me so much of Molly."

That was...shocking. "Oh. I..."

"I'm sorry. I don't know what came over me." He looks down at his hands.

"No, that's alright, really." There is an an awkward pause.

"Well, how is Lucius?" I think he's trying to change the subject. I go with it.

"Lucius is great, really. I mean, he's a exceptional father..." I'm trying to find things about him that don't make him sound like a bad person, only to be sadly disappointed. "...I love him."

"Hmm...are you sure?" These words hit me hard. They aren't what I would expect from Arthur. Am I sure?

"I-I- no. He's so...self centred, you know? I lied to you, that telephone is something I found from a muggle-born that the death eaters were torturing. It fell out of his pocket and curiosity overtook me. We've known that man forever...he's dead now." I put my head in my hands and try not to cry. "You know, Lucius was so sweet when I met him, he would have done anything for me, for our family, but now he's..."

"Hey, Cissa, it's alright. I'm sure if you told him how you feel, he would try to change."

Only Lucius had ever called me Cissa. Bellatrix and Andromeda call me Cissy, well Andie used to call me Cissy, she's dead to us now. I can only look at him in shock.

"What did I say?"

"Oh, it's nothing!" I snap out of my trance and try to change the subject. "Rubber ducks sound fascinating."

I can tell it worked. He goes on and on about rubber ducks and what they are good for. About five minutes later he looks at me expectantly, like he wants me to say something.

I can't help it. I burst out laughing, maybe it's the wine, or maybe it's the excited look in his eye when he talks of something that he is really passionate about. He's so cute.

"What?"

"Just, you! You're so funny!"

"I wasn't trying to be funny, I was dead serious! What's so funny about rubber ducks?"

"The way you talk about things that you feel strongly for! You get this look on your face and your eyes light up like a Christmas tree- you've got me talking like a muggle now!" I'm laughing quite hard now, but so is he. Tears run down my cheeks and I try to catch them before my makeup runs.

He starts to recover from his fit and puts his hand on my shoulder. "I think we'd better get you home. You're drunk, Cissa."

"What?! Home to my sociopath of a husband?! No way! Let's stay here."

He glances at the bartender, who looks rather annoyed with us. "Okay, well, how about you come to my place?"

I had never been to the Burrow before. "I'd love to. You know, I've never been to your place."

As we stand up and walk to the fireplace he hooks his hand around my waist, to keep me upright. A tingly feeling like I had never felt before passes through my body. Can this be happening?

I climb into the fireplace first and find myself swirling through space.


	4. Chapter 4

I arrive in the burrow a few seconds later. Arthur comes in behind me.

The place is amazing. I'm standing in a kitchen that is a bit cluttered, but has the most brilliant colours. It's fascinating.

He comes up to stand by me and says, "Okay, I know this isn't as nice as your place probably is, but since you won't go back home, this is kind of your only option at the moment."

"No...it's amazing, really."

"Yeah? You really think so?"

"I'm positive." In that moment, I don't know what comes over me but before I can stop myself, I'm leaning forward and our lips are touching softly. I had never felt anything like it in my life. He looks stunned.

"I...um...I..." he stutters before he kisses me this time. I relish the feeling of his warm lips and the smell of his cologne before we part.

"Would you like some tea? I could use some myself."

"I'd love some."

We sit down with our tea and are silent for a while, then it hits me, "Where are Molly and the children?"

"Oh! They're in Wales for a quidditch event. They left yesterday, so the house has been a bit lonely, I wasn't able to get off of work." He looks a bit guilty when he thinks of his family. I try to ignore it.

"Oh...I was just wondering, since the house is completely empty and you have...thirty five children now?"

He clears his throat, stifling a laugh. "Seven, actually." and then starts laughing.

"Pardon me, I only have one!" I laugh with him. I can't imagine having so many.

We giggle for a while before Arthur starts up our conversation again, "You know, our families don't really know each other all that well."

"I wish Lucius didn't loathe you so much, you aren't as horrid as he thinks!"

"I'm glad you think so, Cissa. It's not everyday that I get a complement like that from a Malfoy!" He meant it as a joke, but I feel pity for him.

"I've never known you. It wasn't right for me to judge you by your name. I'm sorry."

He leans forward and kisses me on the cheek, "Apology accepted."

I can't help it, he's so handsome. I kiss him on the lips passionately and the kiss escalates from there.

Before I know what is happening, he is fumbling with the buttons on my dress and I'm working to get his robes off.

He looks at me nervously, "Is this alright?"

"It's more than alright."

He picks me up and carries me up the steps into a guest bedroom where he lays me down on the bed and takes my dress off completely. I pull off his robes as he starts to work at my panties.

His neck smells like peppermint and pine trees, I linger there for a second, rubbing his back as he takes my panties and bra off and then his underwear.

We are now completely exposed to each other and I feel an electric burst of excitement running through my body that I have never felt since the first time that Lucius and I made love.

I lean back on the bed as he slowly guides himself into me and starts to pump slowly at first and then speeding up. If Lucius knew where I am now...

He goes deeper with each thrust and I feel my orgasm drawing nearer. It hits like a burst of lightning and I scream out his name, arching my back and then falling back on the bed.

I finish his climax for him in practiced strokes and then he climbs on the bed with me.

"You're pretty good, for a Weasley." I say breathlessly as he starts to work his fingers inside me.

"I could say the same thing about you, Mrs. Malfoy."

Hearing my married name come out of his mouth makes me realize just how wrong this is. I like it.

In the span of the next hour we sit in silence, happy with each other's company before he slowly drifts off into sleep. I lay next to him, memorizing every detail of his face that I possibly can before a blanket of sleep comes over me also.


	5. Chapter 5

I woke up suddenly to the sound of a grandfather clock chiming. Where am I?

I sat upright and glanced around the room, starting to panic. Something started to move next to me and I screamed. Suddenly I was losing my balance and found myself on the floor.

"Cissa? Are you alright?"

Was that Lucius? Thank god! "Lucius? Love, where are we?"

The bed creaked and a head came into view. Not Lucius's head, this one had flaming red hair and...no shirt. I looked down at myself and realized that not only did I not have a shirt, but no clothing on at all.

Trying to cover myself with some blankets that had fallen onto the floor with me, I looked for words. "Who-who are you?!"

He looked at me confused. "Cissa, it's Arthur, Arthur Weasley. Remember? You didn't want to go home, so I kind of...took you in?"

Arthur Weasley! I remembered now! We had drinks last night and...made love. I had sex with Arthur Weasley. If Lucius knew...

"I'm sorry. I totally forgot about last night." My head was throbbing.

He must have seen the pain in my eyes. "I have some anti hangover tea that will clear that up. Do you want breakfast?"

"I'd love some."

When we finished eating, all I could do was look at him. "We sure were a naughty pair last night!"

He laughed, "Yeah, that really wasn't expected. Lunch to talk about muggle artifacts turned into one amazing night in bed."

"What next? I mean...Arthur, you've grown on me! I can't just, let you go, like none of this ever happened."

Arthur looked at me nervously. "We can't let anyone know. Our families wouldn't take it too well, I don't think." He stretched and drained the rest of his tea. "It's just a fling."

"You're right. When will Molly and the kids be back?"

The grandfather clock that woke me up strikes again. Arthur looked at it, then at me, with a trace of panic in his eyes. "They're on their way home."

"Oh, Merlin! What should I do?!"

"Go home. You have time, they're probably just starting to leave, so it will be about an hour until they are back." He starts to clean up, hurriedly.

"I can't go home to Lucius!" What would he do to me after I've been gone all night? He's probably been looking for me.

He nods his head, knowingly. "I'll meet you at Hogsmeade, if that's alright? Molly will think that I'm going there for business."

"Alright. I'll be waiting for you inside the Three Broomsticks." With that, I am being sucked through the floo network to Hogsmeade.

The Three Broomsticks was packed with people that day. Getting a table would have taken longer, but because of my social status, I got one almost right away. A fancy and more privet table that sat off in a far corner. They clearly only used it when they had special guests, since a good layer of dust had built up on the chairs and table. A waitress with long blonde hair took my order. I told her who I was expecting, and she scurried off to get my wine.

He should be here any moment now. To pass the time, I had done some shopping for Draco's birthday, which was coming up. Some people had given me worried looks when I passed them. They must have heard that I was missing. Lucius probably had the whole of Europe informed. Maybe he'll appreciate me more after this.

About fifteen minutes and two glasses of wine later, Arthur finally shows up.

"Sorry it took so long, Cissa. I had to clear up something that involved a fortune telling snow globe." He was out of breath and the collar of his robes was crooked. I leaned over the table and fixed it for him, smiling.

"That's alright. It's not too often that I get a chance to sit and think."

We were silent as the waitress came back with Arthur's firewhiskey. She shot us a curious look before going back to her work.

"Cissa, everyone at the Ministry is looking for you. Lucius has made a rather big deal about you not returning last night."

"I think he will be fine. I've decided that this whole situation will probably teach him a lesson."

After we finish at the Three Broomsticks, we walk around Hogsmeade, laughing and enjoying each others company. Arthur bumps into an old friend that he had known a while ago in the Ministry. I stand back and let them talk, pretending to be very interested in an evening gown sitting in a window. I feel an urgent tug in my arm and turn around to meet the eyes of a woman with frizzy hair, who is bundled up in multiple layers despite the heat.

For a second she looks at me with round and almost panicky eyes before speaking, "Madam Malfoy, in the matter of the next nine months, your life will change greatly. I sense both heartbreak and joy coming your way. There is new life blooming on the horizon, but before you can meet it, death will have to be overcome."

With that, she sweeps away and disappears behind a building before I can say anything.


	6. Chapter 6

What? What did she mean? This doesn't make any sense. She said nine months. Oh no...

I ran into the shop that I had been looking into and bolted into the lavatory. Once there I lifted up my dress and pointed my wand. "Gravida Aperio". With these words said, the skin around my torso becomes translucent and a small glimmer of light shows from my womb.

This can't be. I can't be pregnant. Lucius and I haven't made love for the longest time. Arthur.

I ran out of the shop and found Arthur, who had just finished his conversation and had been looking around for me. "There you are! I've been looking- what's the matter?"

"Arthur. I'm pregnant." Tears are streaming down my face now, faster than I can catch them.

He looks at me, stunned for a minute. "Cissa," he puts his hand on my torso once the new information sinks in, "it's going to be alright. I'll stay with you no matter what. I love you."

"What will Lucius think when I start to get bigger? I have to tell him."

"It's your choice. Tell him if you want, I'll be here." Arthur hugs me close to him and kisses me. His lips on mine is a feeling that never gets old. It calms me immediately.

"I'll go now. You need to get home, before Molly starts to wonder."

"What will you tell him?"

"I'll come up with an idea. Just trust me, It'll be alright." With that I turn around and apparate before he can protest.

"Cissa! Where have you been! I've been looking everywhere for you, the whole Ministry has!"

I've just walked into the front door and Lucius was already in the entry room, looking very stressed.

I let him go on his rant for a while before interrupting. "Lucius... I'm pregnant."

Lucius stares at me for a while. I regret ever coming home. He finally speaks, "How." It isn't a question, it's an order. He knows that we haven't made love, so it can't be his.

"I was raped." It's the first excuse that I come up with. He can't know that I'm carrying Arthur Weasley's child.

He is outraged. His face turns a bright red and I can see his eyes tear up with anger, "Who did it, Cissa?!" Words fail me at first, I'm frozen with fear. "Who raped you?!"

"I-I- didn't see who it was! It all happened so fast!"

"This is what happens when you leave the manor without my knowledge! Come with me, we're going to the Ministry."


	7. Chapter 7

When we arrive at the Ministry of Magic we go straight to the regulations department were I am say down on a table and asked questions. A woman with waist length blonde hair and a navy blue pencil skirt comes in to ask.

"When did it happen that you were raped?"

"Yesterday morning."

"Where were you raped?"

Oh, god. "In - in an alley in Hogsmeade."

"How many were there?"

"Only one man."

We go on like this for a while. I try to answer the questions without looking too guilty. When she asks me what the man looked like, I simply say that all I saw was his long black hair because I had detached myself from reality.

When she leaves, Lucius is the first to speak, "Cissa, WHY are you lying?"

"I'm not -"

"TELL ME WHAT REALLY HAPPENED!"

"I WAS RAPED IN AN ALLEY, FOR MERLIN'S SAKE! YELLING AT ME ISN'T GETTING YOU ANYWHERE!"

He stops yelling for a while and takes a deep breath, trying to compose himself. I can see tears starting to well up in his eyes and I am surprised to find my own vision blurring from tears threatening to overflow. "Cissa, please. What happened?"

"Lucius, please understand." I take a deep breath, "I've been with Arthur Weasley. He has been so understanding of my feelings. You never listen and you're always out with the death eaters and -"

"You've been with Arthur. ARTHUR WEASLEY?!" He winds up his hand and I feel a crack come down against the side of my face and find myself on the floor.

"Please, stop!" The tears have started to overflow now and I find that my cheeks are already drenched. I didn't mean to hurt Lucius, I would never want to hurt him.

"NO! YOU'VE BEEN WITH THAT MAN WHILE I HAVE BEEN LOOKING EVERYWHERE FOR YOU...!"

His yelling continues as a group of healers come racing in to restrain him. He had already managed to break a few vases and a lamp before they were able to drag him from the room. His voice echoes through the hall outside the room as I sit in a corner, where I had ran when he started to get violent. I wish I would fall through the floor and never be seen again.

"I'm sorry." I sob into my knees. I know he probably can't hear me over his own yells, but I say the words anyway because I mean them. I never wanted this.

"Cissa?" A familiar voice interrupts my sobs and I look up. Standing in the doorway is Arthur, he must have been walking by when he heard us. I stand up and run into his embrace where I break down again.

He doesn't say anything. For what seems like forever, we stand in silence. His hands gently wipe away every tear that I cried and our eyes seem to be under a spell, I can't break eye contact and he can't seem to either.

"Let's get a hotel. I'm off work now and I'm sure that the Leaky Cauldron has a room. I'll send an owl to tell Molly that I'm staying at work."

We grab my things and travel by the Floo network to the Leaky Cauldron. The place is packed to overflowing with witches and wizards celebrating England's win over France in Quidditch, but we manage to stay low and out of sight.

That night we make love again and I am surprised to find myself feeling guilty. Not for Lucius's sake, but Molly's. She was always so sweet and yet I treated her like dirt.

Once we finished I curled up with Arthur and let the rhythmic beating of his heart lull me to sleep.


	8. Chapter 8

I wake up the next morning to bright light streaming through the dusty windows and onto my face. The sun is already high in the sky and the sound of muggle traffic echoes up from the streets bellow and through the open windows. Shielding my eyes from the rays with my arm I roll old of bed and look around.

Just as I am about to stand I notice something peculiar. Where is Arthur? His half of our bed has the sheets thrown back and his pillow is lying on the floor as if he had left in a hurry. He's probably in the restaurant area.

I sit for a while, rubbing the sleep out of my eyes before standing and changing into the same clothing that I had worn for the last two days already. There hadn't been time for me to change, I'll have to shop in Diagon Alley today to get new ones. I must reek.

Picking up my wand from a vanity, I'm about to leave for the ground floor to find Arthur when a brown paper bag sitting at the door catches my eye. There is a note tied to one of the handles.

Cissa, I've left on an urgent call from the Ministry concerning a singing tea pot. I should be back before dark. I love you!

~ Arthur

P. S. ~ The contents of the bag are for you.

A singing tea pot? I laugh out loud. The things people will do for attention.

Inside the bag there is a gorgeous flowing floor length crimson dress that has lovely brass buttons working from the ground up to a lace collar. The fabric seems a bit worn but has still kept it's brilliant colour none the less.

After putting the dress on, I stand and admire it in a mirror for a while. He's so sweet. Would Lucius have done the same for me? Would Arthur do the same for Molly?

I'm hit with the familiar pang of guilt that I felt last night thinking of Molly. How can I be doing this to her? I don't think it's that I'm selfish, I just fell in love. Or is it selfishness? I've taken her husband away from her. I've made him lie to her about his whereabouts. We can't go on like this much longer; I can't for sure. I must tell her. Today.

With a loud crack I am standing outside of a shabby looking home; the Burrow. Arthur's home. I wonder if she is here?

Walking up to the front door has to be one of hardest things that I have ever done. I don't want to do what I am about to do, I've changed my mind, but it is like an invisible force is driving me forward. I knock.

Since. I knock louder this time and still hear nothing. Mustn't be home.

Just as I have turned and am walking away something clicks behind me and the door swings open. A wave of dread engulfs me and I freeze in my tracks. Maybe if I wish hard enough I might disappear.

"N-Narcissa? Wh-what are you doing here?"

"Molly." I say nervously, trying to sound strong but my voice cracks terribly. "I'm here because I need to tell you something." A large lump starts to rise in my throat. How will I tell her?

"Yes?" Her eyes grow larger with concern. My anxiety has obviously shown through despite my efforts to hide it.

"Please, please understand, Molly." Tears have started welling up in my eyes and some spill over. "I've been seeing Arthur and I'm-" I let out a soft sob. What have I done? "I'm pregnant."

"No! Why?" She drops to the ground and sobs into her hands. I know this isn't how she usually is, I was expecting an earful. But yet, all she does is sob and I can only sit and do the same.

The emotions that come over me feel like a blow to the chest, I feel every bit of pain there too. I regret everything, yet there isn't a thing that I would do over again. If time had been kind to me things might have been different.

I need to do something so I gently rub her back, trying to sooth some of the pain. "I'm so, so, so sorry, Molly. I'm sorry that I would bully you when we were at Hogwarts, you never deserved any of that. And I'm sorry for this. For taking Arthur from you. He clearly still loves you dearly, there isn't a doubt in my mind of that. Molly, you are beautiful, it was wrong of me to take away your true love and I am just...so, so sorry."

I stand and leave before she can say another word. When I get back to the Leaky Cauldron I curl up in a ball on the bed and cry and cry until I can feel nothing any longer. Slowly, I fall into the gentle world of sleep.


	9. Chapter 9

When I open my eyes I find myself standing in a field full of beautiful wild flowers. The sky is the deep colour of royal blue with small swirls of clouds gliding by. Wind gusts through my platinum and dark brown hair, blowing it in every direction. I fight to get it out of my eyes so I can see better, but my efforts are fruitless. It blows right back into my face no matter how hard I try.

"Cissy! Cissy, wait up!" I turn around to see a square jawed girl with a shock of black curly hair running towards me. Her dress blows in a way that shows off her strong legs and she is wearing a corset with silver embroidery. A raven skull bounces against her chest as she runs.

Bellatrix.

"Bella! Wh-what are you DOING here?! You're supposed to be DEAD!" I can't control the words that come out of my mouth or where my feet take me. Before I know what I am doing I have run up to her and my arms are wrapped around her small waist.

"I have something I need to tell you." Her eyebrows crinkle in a worried expression and she looks down at her feet.

"What?"

"He can't be trusted."

"Who?"

"Your flower will grow to be strong," Her eyes have rolled to the back of her head and all that is visible is the whites. Her voice has gone many octaves lower, it is almost as if one hundred of her are speaking from every direction and her skin has aged about fifty years. Grey hair has taken the place of black. "But there will be many challenges and you must make sure that it does not wither."

"Cissa! Wake up! What's wrong!?"

These words jolt me out of my sleep at a start and I find myself in a cold sweat looking into Arthur's worried blue eyes. He smells like he just came in from the cold outside and I realize that I am freezing. The windows are still cracked wide open from that morning but I had neglected to shut them. He follows my gaze, takes in the chilly bumps on my arms then walks over and shuts them for me.

"Arthur...I...I told Molly." I say, wiping at the tears and running makeup that still soak my face.

A look of total speechlessness follows my words. I see hundreds of different emotions flicker across his face before he sits down on the bed beside me and speaks again. "H-how did she react?" It comes out in a sort of high pitched stammer that reminds me very much of a confused little boy.

"She cried, a lot. That was most of it. I told her that I have been seeing you and that I am pregnant." I pause here and take in his worried expression. "I'm sorry, Arthur. I was almost crippled with guilt. I had to tell her."

He leans forward and hugs me, taking me by surprise. For the longest time we sit there on the bed. Him; running his fingers through my hair soothingly while I listen to his heart beat. "Narcissa, it will be alright. We will get through this, I promise you."

"Promise you won't leave me, ever?"

"Promise."

A few hours later, all Arthur and I have done is sit in the same position, not saying anything yet communicating somehow by looking into each other's eyes, running our hands through the other's hair and kissing reassuringly.

I am about to break the silence when a sudden ruckus erupts from outside our door. Footsteps run down the hall closer and closer, getting louder with every step. They can't be coming here? Sure enough, the steps stop for a while outside the door and it swings open.

In a swirl of platinum hair and a black suit, Draco comes running in and looks around. When he spots us sitting on the bed he smirks and crosses his arms.

"So it's true, mum. Why? Tell me, honestly! Why are you doing this to us?!"

Arthur stands up and blocks me with his hands protectively. "Now, now, young man - ."

"Shut up! I don't wanna hear from YOU, Weasley! Let me talk to her!" Arthur steps aside a bit so that Draco can see me. "I can't believe that you would do this, mum! Father told me everything! Do you know how mortifying it is to have to come home from Hogwarts because my father can't function and my mother has run off with some garbage excuse for a pureblood?!"

I am taken aback by these words. I had never really considered where Draco stood in all of this. "No, sweetie, I don't know what that is like. I can only imagine how much stress you are under and I'm sorry."

I must have shocked him with my words, because he stands there dumbfounded before he finally speaks again. "You know - whatever! I've had it with you!" Then he turns to Arthur. "You too! Leave my family alone!" With those words he storms our of the room in a rage.


	10. Chapter 10

The next morning I wake with another knot of flaming hot guilt burning a hole in my gut. Arthur is laying on the bed beside me, snoring loudly. To destract myself from any bad feelings I role over and peck him on the cheek.

His eyes flutter open then he sees me and smiles. "You up sleepy pants?" I whisper in his ear and he surprises me with a passionate kiss.

"I am now. You look gorgeous, by the way."

"No I don't, I just woke up! But you aren't too shabby."

He laughs and swings his legs off the bed, yawning and stretching. "What do you want to do today? I'm off."

"I was thinking that it might be fun to go to Diagon Alley and look around, just for fun?"

"As long as I'm with you I'd be happy anywhere." He kisses me again. "I'm going to wash up, when do you think you'll be ready?"

"About ten minutes, I don't have any makeup to put on."

In what turns out to be about fifteen minutes we are both washed up, dressed and ready to go. Arthur is wearing his usual robes but his hair is combed neater than usual. I'm dressed in the same dress that he had bought me the day before.

It is packed again on the ground floor. The smell of eggs, pies and coffee float in the air pleasantly. Tables are filled with people stopping by for a Sunday morning breakfast. Yet again, we receive horrified looks when witches and wizards see our hands intertwined. I suppose some have heard from Lucius, who has never been one to hold back on complaints.

Arthur is hailed by a man in a blue suit wearing a pair of loafers. He is also wearing a name tag on his chest that announces his work in the Magical Creatures department. We walk to him and he introduces himself to me as Astar Ciel before proceeding. "Lucius has been all over the Ministry with his little clique of wizards working with him. I think that it would be good for you two to lay low."

Arthur looks offended. "And why is that?"

"He's been getting in everyones' heads. Telling them things that I know aren't true. People will want to challenge you."

"I'll take the chance Astar."

"Just a friendly warning." He holds up his hands in a surrender position before bowing and then departing to a table full of other Minister workers.

As we exit Arthur kisses me reassuringly. "Everything will be alright, Cissa. Do you want to go out to eat? Merlin Brothers?"

"Merlin Brothers sounds good."

Once we arrive we get a table near a window with a view of Diagon Alley. Shoppers rush back and forth with bags full of school supplies with owls in cages. Mothers fret over their children who never seem too keen on shopping for supplies but more interested in the new broomstick in a window.

While we were leaving the Leaky Cauldron, Arthur had picked up a pamphlet advertising wizarding apartments and homes. He seems more into the small culde sac type while I, being a Black, lean towards the bigger, the better. We do finally settle on a home just outside of Mansfield, not too big and not to small, but a perfect little cottage in a forest.

"This will be perfect. We can get away together without being bothered." He says, seeming as decided as I feel about the cottage.

"Great!" I drain the rest of my tea. "Do you want to go shopping now? To celebrate?"

"Sure, I just need to send an owl to a coworker, I just remembered that I needed to tell him about that singing teapot."

While he is gone sending an owl I go into one of my favourite stores; Madame DuBois. It is filled with the most gorgeous dresses and accessories, I almost always get my clothing there.

Inside the air smells of French perfumes and burning candles. It is quite full so I need to squeeze my way through to get to were I want to go. Witches and wizards are all dressed in the fanciest clothing made of velvet and silk with precious stones handing around their necks. Just as I am reaching out to grab a dress from a hanger, a hand grabs my wrist.

"Don't scream."

The drawling voice of Lucius rings in my ear. I turn to look at him. He is dressed in a long black cloak that looks like it was borrowed from Snape's wardrobe and he is sporting his usual smirk and snake headed cane.

"What are you doing here?" I say in my iciest tone. I don't want him to think for a second that I forgive him for his irrational behaviour and big flapping mouth.

"Please don't talk to me like that, Cissa. I need your help." He gulps. Asking for help has always been a hardship for the Malfoy men. "I've...well...since you've been gone I've gotten into a bit of trouble. I am in trouble at work for supposedly looking at a woman and I've no money. I need your help and since you are Draco's mother and legally married to me you need to come back."

"Why can you never keep it in your pants?!" I hiss. I suppose he drank away all of his money, first from me leaving him and then from getting in trouble for gawking at a woman. Of course he looked at her, I've seen him do so countless times over the years. It's in his nature, or something.

"I did!" He looks around nervously for anyone who might have heard me. "Shush up. I don't want THAT to spread as well."

"I suppose that I don't have a choice but to come back! Just don't think that it's permanent."

"Okay, will you come home tomorrow?"

"Fine." We shake hands and talk our separate ways.


	11. Chapter 11

"So, Cissa, what do you think?"

Arthur and I are visiting the cottage that we had found in the house sales pamphlet that we picked up in Diagon Alley the day before. We had spent the night again in our room in the Leaky Cauldron, I haven't told him yet about Lucius and how I need to go home to make him stable again, I've been too worried about his reaction but I need to tell him today.

The cottage is beautiful. It is currently owned by a muggle family, so we'll need to work on getting rid of the rope things in the walls and funny looking "outlets" or whatever, that Arthur is so enthralled with. The exterior is painted an off white tone with two windows and a door that are positioned in a way that looks like a shocked face from the front. I giggle every time I look at it.

The inside isn't as amusing, but I love it. It is small, but cozy. The entry leads into a theatre-like living room, making a fireplace the centre of the play. To the right you will find a rustic kitchen and to the left, two cute bedrooms. One for us and the other for our unborn child.

"So, what do you think?" Arthur and I are in the kitchen, admiring the brick oven which makes me want to bake to my little heart's content.

I lean against the counter to look outside the window at the backyard. It is covered in a garden which will be great for growing herbs and things that I need for different potions but right now, the only things growing are a staggering number of flowers and trees with the occasional fountain. "I think it is beautiful. I dare say, perfect."

I feel him come up behind me and he takes my hands in his own, leaning against me slightly. "I think so too."

"Arthur?" The thought of Lucius comes to mind and I remember what I need to do. Might as well get it over with.

"Yes?"

"Well...Lucius has been going through some...issues. At work. He's in trouble, about to loose his job and he drank away all of his money after our break up."

Arthur looks at me apprehensively. "And your point is...?" I know he hates Lucius and I hate bringing him up now, but this is important. I hope that he understands.

"I need to go back."

"Cissa..."

"I can't leave Draco with a broke drunkard of a father!"

He has let go of my hands now and is pacing the floor, which I have noticed that he only does when he is angry. "You can't go back to him." He manages to keep his calm which I find much more intimidating than if he had yelled at me.

"I won't have sex with him, if that's what you're worried about."

"No, I- you know, never mind. Just go." What? I never expected him to react like this.

"Arthur?" I beg.

"Please." He points to the door. Reluctantly, I take my bag and walk out. I glance back at him and he has sat in a chair with a sad look on his face. My heart breaks.

Returning to Malfoy Manor is one of the hardest things that I have ever done. As I stand in front, looking at the place that I once called home, I start to panic. It scares me, the way that the towers loom in the sky like daggers, ready to slice into my flesh. I don't what to go in, but I don't have a choice. I need to do this for Draco.

I walk up to the gates, they creak open like they haven't been oiled in years, but I know it has only been a few months. As I step into the yard I see that the place is a wreck. Lucius has obviously lost all ambition, not only with his personal affairs but with the manor as well. Flowers wilt in the gardens, weeds have grown up around the brick path to the front door and the bushes need trimming.

I lift the door knocker and let it drop. Minutes pass before Lucius finally answers the door. He looks ready to yell until he sees who I am then a look of relief mingled with hostility comes into his eyes.

"Oh, it's just you. I thought you were someone else coming to get after me for the debts." He looks at me like he has forgotten what it is that I am here for.

"Um...may I come in?"

"Oh! Yes, come in."

The inside isn't half as bad as the front yard but layers of dust cover the floors and furniture. Lucius takes me straight to the living room where Draco is sitting. When I enter he slams the book that he was reading shut and stocks out of the room.

Lucius and I sit down in separate chairs. The fire is cracking peacefully, casting flickering shadows around the room. I tap my foot along to an imaginary song. We seem to be playing a game on who speaks first when finally he breaks the silence. "I'm surprised at you, Cissa. I thought you had left us."

"Did I have a choice?" Then I see the smug look on his face. "Don't think that I came back for you either. It's our son that I'm concerned for."

"I'm so sure. That's why you left in the first place, isn't it?" I know deep down that he is right but I'm too proud to give him the satisfaction of knowing so.

"You're such a hypocrite." I snarl. "Ogling other women like you don't have a family."

"That was a misunderstanding and you now that!"

"Women don't misunderstand a hungry look when they are the victim of one!"

"You would know that! One of those hungry looks led to the little brat in your oven!"

"Don't you DARE call my baby a brat!" I've had it with his nonsense. I get up and run out of the room. I can't get away from him fast enough.


	12. Chapter 12

The following months pass quite slowly. I'm trying to keep up my duties as a mother as well as trying to rebuild our social standing. People have come to look down on us like vermin. Connections have been cut that I am not informed of until I am on the street and waving at a good friend who doesn't wave back.

The gossip columns have been having a hay day with the situation. Every time I look at the Daily Prophet there is always a new headline and a bewitched photo of me crying or Lucius drinking. Damn Rita Skeeter. Damn them all.

Lucius doesn't do much anymore (not that he ever did). He has tried unsuccessfully to get me to have sex with him. I, of course, refuse every time. My love is still with Arthur, whom I haven't spoken with since our argument and I'm getting anxious, debating on whether or not I should look for him. I'm scared of the possible reactions he might have. What if he won't take me back? What if he hates me?

I'm always shaky and every time I look in the mirror I look a year older than the last time I looked. My hair is starting to look like my sister's and my face looks like my mother's had near the end of her life. I can't help but wonder if the end is coming near for me too. I pray that it does or I just might invite it to come.

These things bother me as I sit in a chair in the library reading another column about how I was supposedly found running around in the streets screaming about Lucius being turned into a vampire, when there is a knock on the door.

I look up curiously and almost call out to our house elf that we had to sell off, but stop myself just in time. I stand and read the paper all the way to the door. Once there, I open it and am shocked at what I see.

Standing on my front step a man with the reddest hair I have ever seen, holding a bouquet of roses. I gasp and run into his arms crying. "Arthur, you have no idea how much I've missed you."

He hugs me back tightly. "I'm so sorry Cissa. I don't know what came over me. I just finally worked up the nerve to come see you. I was so scared that you wouldn't take me back."

"Are you kidding? I love you so much." I back out of the hug to hold his face in my hands. "And yes I forgive you. How could I not?"

He smiles. "Run away with me, Cissa. Get away from these people. We can make a new life together. Just me, you and our baby. I bought the cottage that we were looking at."

The idea is so tempting and I want to go with him but I am reminded of my duties at home. I need to stay with Lucius and Draco but there is something in the back of my head screaming about how Draco won't even look at me and Lucius is still drinking. Why should I stay with the unappreciative men I once called family? They haven't shown a bit of gratitude towards me, I haven't even talked to my own husband more than asking him if he would like dinner (which is usually a no because he would much rather live off of firewhiskey).

"I'll come with you."

He hugs me so tight that I can feel all of my broken pieces falling back together. For the first time in months I feel loved and appreciated. Lucius and Draco don't need me to babysit them. They of course need any money that I can provide them but I will get a job at the Ministry and divide my income between the two families until Lucius finally gets back on his feet.

"Do you need to bring anything?" He says when we back out of the hug.

"Just a few things. Come inside, I'll only be a few minutes."

Back inside the manor the whole place looks a million times more happy, I can feel the smile spread across my face starting to hurt because it is so wide but I ignore the pain, after all, it is the best feeling I have experienced for so long. Arthur's hair sticks out like a soar thumb in all of the green and black, making me laugh.

"What?"

"It's just your hair!" I elbow him in the ribs. "You're such a goof."

He pretends to look hurt. "I can't help that I was born this way."

Just then something makes both my heart and laughing stop.

"You."

I turn around and find myself face to face with Lucius. Damn.

Arthur looks ready to speak but is cut off. "Why are YOU here? Cissa, why is he here? You were going to stay with us."

"Lucius." I say. "Staying here with you two hasn't really gotten any of us anywhere. If I stay there will only be more conflict. My baby could come at any moment."

He doesn't look convinced, only angry. "Ha! Alright, so you expect me to get this place running again all on my own?"

"Lucius." Arthur interjects. "Use your head. Cissa will work and split her income between you and us." He hugs me close protectively. Oh, how I love him. "And I believe if you started working again that would be plenty. It sure was before."

"You dare-"

"Lucius!" It is my turn to interject. "THINK. If you hadn't been drinking, this whole thing wouldn't have happened!"

"If you wouldn't have left me I wouldn't have started drinking!"

"You-you-!" I am so angry that I am huffing and pointing a shaky finger in his direction. "You tortured our friend! You killed him! Remember? Of course you don't. The muggleborn that you brought in here a few months ago? We grew up with him and you and your 'team' tortured him for nonexistent information! I met Arthur because of this." I turn around and grab the phone out of a wardrobe. "This fell out of the man's pocket. YOU are the only reason Arthur and I are together. YOU are the reason that you are on this mess!" I am now only inches from his face where I can spit out every word that I feel he needs to hear. "Karma. Is. A. BITCH."

I hard crack erupts against my face and I find myself on the floor with Lucius looking down at me. He twists off his ring and throws it down beside me. "Take your lover boy. I never want to see your face again. And you!" He turns to Arthur. "I hope you show her all the love that I know she deserves despite her flaws. When you make love to her think of the man that held her before you." And he leaves the room slamming the door to his office shut behind him.


End file.
